


Recognition

by TheRisingWing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Other, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingWing/pseuds/TheRisingWing
Summary: Fanart for Agent Oblivion by Stardust Steel; not that this scene has happened or is even confirmed to happen.See the (very original premise, masterfully written!) fic at https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174917
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: DBZ





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Agent Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174917) by [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel). 



> So Stardust's Agent Oblivion fic really set off my daydream and plot bunnies because the premise was so original yet so canon-ish I really wish it was canon. And yea Goku hasn't figured out who Vegeta is yet (so here is a sacrifice to the writing Gods so that she will post the next chapter soon) in her fic, but I went ahead and imagined how it could go and here it is.


End file.
